uss_solstice_ncc72718fandomcom-20200213-history
Crew Quarters
Starfleet believes that providing comfortable living quarters to all crew and attached personnel to be of primary importance. Indeed, living accommodations are one of the most visible displays of Starfleet's commitment to caring for its single most important "system," its people. Each person aboard the Solstice is assigned approximately 110 square meters of personal living quarters space. These accommodations typically include a bedroom, living/work area, and a small bathroom. . Living quarters decks are designed to be modular with movable walls to permit reconfiguration for such requests as crew load and structure change. Other amenities available include food synthesizer terminals, sonic showers, standard showers, null-grav sleeping chambers, and personal holographic viewers. Modability Individuals assigned to the Solstice for periods more than six months are permitted to reconfigure their quarters within hardware, mass, and volume limits. Individuals assigned for shorter periods are generally restricted to standard quarters configurations. The Officer Staterooms contain a sleeping area with a single large sofa which can double as a bed during off duty relaxation or extra space is needed. the rooms corner area can be fitted with a dining booth, but can be modified a the officers request. Several corner modules are available including a lighted display alcove, an electronic game booth, a personal workout machine, an altar platform for personal religious use, and a hobby craft work area, among others. Room Variations Captains Quarters The captain's quarters, located on Deck 1, were similar to the accommodations of senior officers, yet are slightly larger, providing a private work terminal, a semi formal dining area, and a private bathroom. The room's entrance opened into the living area, then passed to the work and dinning Area, and finally the bedroom and bath. While not as spacious as a Galaxy Class or Sovereign Class, the Captains Quarters it is still designed to use to welcome visiting dignitaries and possible first Contact Situations. Senior Officer Quarters Located in the central saucer deck areas are numerous living areas for starfleet personnel. about two-thirds the size of the Captain's Quarters, contain a living area, bedroom and bath. the senior officer quarters also have space for the modular adaptation. All standard living quarters offer a choice of decor to accommodate personal tastes and cultural differences, in addition to rest and living space individual units provide independently programmable environmental control computer access and replicator facilities. Junior Officer/Senior Enlisted Quarters These Quarters are structured as a double suite, with private sleeping areas sharing a common central bathroom. a small three drawer dresser is mounted near the bed. each sleeping quarters has a separate door attached to the inner living room. Officers' quarters were larger, containing a moderately-sized bed, a desk, several lockers, and various built-in shelves for further storage. Crew members ranked Lieutenant or higher are given their own quarters while personnel up to the rank of Lieutenant Junior grade are required to share quarters. The Bulk of these quarters are located on deck 4 on the outer edge of the saucer section. Junior Enlisted Quarters Located on Deck 3 or 4, All Enlisted shared quarters that were smaller and and somewhat cramped at times. Each set of rooms contains a set of 2 bunk beds, a personal storage locker for each crewman. a shared living space for the 4 enlisted that contains a small shared work console ,dining table, and couch.All crew quarters have their own shared bathrooms containing a shower, lavatory, and sink. Married Quarters each set of quarters is modifiable to accommodate married crewman. using either one of the Senior officers quarters or one of the larger Enlisted quarters depending on rank of the crewmember. Standard modifications are removal of multiple bunks and made one Bedroom space, expanded living/dining area, and additional storage space for spouse's belongings. Medical/Catastrophic Emergencies The quarters on Decks 3 and 4 are convertible on short notice for medical extensive care use. These quarters include utility hookups for biomed telemetry and medical gases. Stored within these quarters are conversion kits providing necessary hardware and medical supplies. Areas at corridor junctions can be converted to nursing stations. Four of the individual living quarters are equipped for immediate conversion to Class H, K, and L environmental conditions. An additional two of the living quarters can be adapted to Class N and N(2) environments. Vehicle wide adaptation to Class H, K, or L environmental conditions can be made by replacement of life support system modules during a major starbase layover. Category:Crew Systems